A Happy Beginning
by bamitzcara
Summary: An insite into Emma and Killian’s happy beginning and also where baby hope was conceived (;


It was only once everything had began to settle down after the final battle that Killian insisted he and Emma spent a few nights on the Jolly together, kind of like a honeymoon. Of cause, with the final battle disarray and the ceaseless chaos beforehand, both Emma and Killian could use all the privacy they could get, which strangely now, was all the time.

It seemed like the perfect time to spend some alone time with Killian, her newly wed husband, since endless uproar from the not so distant past loved keeping them apart. Evidently, Emma and Killian witnessed things that were plainly going to take longer than a few bruises to heal and the only way to begin treatment was to ensure they made up for all the loss of time.

Unlike a normal couple, they had witnessed tragedy; viewing the other die several times, watching them miraculously rise from the dead from an absurd supernatural force, only to watch them be separated a handful more times. Luckily, their marriage secured them in the sense that if they were ever apart again, they'd be connected lawfully, however that wasn't enough for the both of them.

Due to all of the madness, it felt unbelievably long since she and Killian had been somewhat intimate and even if they had the slightest chance alone, they needed their rest for the monstrosity that was bound to rise with the dawn.

However, now everything was different and for the first time they felt like a "normal" couple, aside from the fact that she and her pirate husband were about to take a few days voyaging Storybrooke waters in the ship he used to captain two hundred years ago. Both Emma and Killian knew they would never fit the definition of a postmodern couple however they did know that they were ready to settle down.

After conversing with the Charmings about nonsense and safety (both nautical and sex,) they left their goodbyes along with the Storybrooke docks, to sail into the orange dusk that was imperceptibly making its descent into the thick waves below.

Neither one of them spoke out, however instead they stayed close; Emma wrapped securely around Killian's back as he guided his ship upon his own accord.

Feeling tired, Emma cushioned her head into the warmth of Killian's neck while re-adjusting her hands further down his torso. The smell of the cool ocean against his familiar masculine scent gratified her as he let out a sigh that seemed to release the tension in his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, close to a whisper as he turned his head towards her, his hair twirling kindly with the breeze. "Where are we heading?"

Killian wet his pink lips as they shaped into a smile,

"Nowhere particular, Swan, I thought we'd head north for a while until nightfall, lay anchor and call it a night."

Nodding, Emma turned to his side, watching the crimson in his eyes focus on the waves ahead as his brow grooved in concentration.

"Sounds perfect."

Killian was very striking, but beautiful whenever he was put in his element. It calmed her knowing how placid it made him when he was sailing and the fact that she was by his side seemed to carry an unspoken connection. It seemed to bring her closer to him, if it was possible, that she was able to share a part of his past and live it in the present alongside him.

"Can you teach me?" she said in the shell of his ear as a thick swallow snaked down his neck, "to sail that is."

Killian let out a sound that was a blend between a laugh and a moan as he tuned to his wife with a cocked eye. Playing with her lip, Emma rolled her head to the side as their eyes focused on one another.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," she said, "I'm an exceptionally good listener and I'll obey your every command," she paused for a brief moment, "captain."

Killian let out a moan as he grasped her middle with his hand and hook to face her towards the helm, the wood ringing around it tremendously weathered.

"Okay, sweetheart," he began as his husky voice tailored closer to her ear, "left is Port. Right is Starboard."

Emma nodded as his hand and hook roamed around her small torso, bringing her body closer to his already hardening length.

The sudden intimacy in the situation seemed to bring immediate shock because it had been too long since they joined together as one, however closeness is what the two of them yearned for the most and it seemed almost ill-mannered to prolong their time when they could be spending a long night below deck.

Nevertheless, time was on their side now therefore rushing seemed needless. Besides, the Jolly wasn't going to be a regular call on, since their sheriffing patrols, while generous in the sense that they worked the same shifts, were long. Emma didn't want to involve herself too much in the future but if Killian and herself decided to try for a potential infant, she knew time alone with her pirate was going to be scarce.

What better way to appreciate it than spending it on his ship?

The orange sleeve of sun gave an tinted hue to his face as she turned to look at his reaction. Sailing with Killian was something new and she liked this untroubled side of him.

"Eyes on the waters, Swan," he said as he wheeled a blonde curl of her hair around his hook.

It still overwhelmed Emma how a man so ruthless with enemies, still had affection when tending to his wife.

Killian always respected her and attended to her needs before his own, and the thought had crossed Emma's mind several times: how did he keep a small piece of good in him when almost two hundred of his years were bad?

Fixing her eyes on the horizon, Emma looked ahead. Everything was so empty and for her entire life, all of her moments were filled with crises. Now, being with Killian, in the middle of the waves, she was beginning to see the simplicity of life, which involved a hushed life with the ones she loved most.

Taking a sigh, Emma turned her body so she was completely facing him, and with a smile, she pulled his muscular weight towards her torso so contact was close.

"How did you do it?" she began, with a jot of wonder in her eye. "You spent almost your entire life on this ship alone without love. How did you keep going? "

Killian straightened his back and raked his hand through a black curl of hair.

"The same reason as you; I knew exactly what I lacked in life so I set a goal to achieve it, and as you're well aware, Swan'" he said as he reached for her touch, "I never gave up."

A smile blossomed from the apples in her cheeks and reached as far as the emerald in her eyes. It was true. Emma knew she wanted to find her family, and even though the path wasn't the way she had it illustrated in her mind, she reached it, because she believed in the possibility.

Slowly, Emma leaned in further towards Killian's touch until their lips fixed safely around the others'. It was bittersweet and kind to start, and the two of them inhaled the crisp hair that mixed almost quintessentially with the delicious scent of the other. It was enchanting and newly discovered, and it felt good.

However it wasn't long before they were both becoming excessively impatient, and Killian soon had her backing against the wheel as he inched his way onto her, so their clothed bodies were touching even more intensely than before.

Emma let a loud moan escape from the curve of her lips as Killian thrust his firm length into the apex of her thighs; they both needed the contact so much it physically hurt for them to be a part any longer.

With the circumference filled with emptiness, the two really used it to their advantage to moan loudly, and with the sounds of her husband crying greedily, she knew she'd have been over even before their clothes were off.

"Killian," she gasped as his fiery kiss snaked around the length of her neck. "Killian, can we go."

Emma let a weighty sigh fleece her and Killian's body as he immediately sat her comfortably on his waist whilst beginning his short descent into the quarters.

Spirals of tousled hair styled his face and the blue in his eyes became inexistant. It was evident that he needed this as much as herself and without warning or invitation, Killian began undressing his wife as they cluttered themselves heavily down the thin archway of stairs.

For a ship, his room was somewhat huge in the sense that it included what appeared to be a queen size bed layered in woolen blankets. Beside it, an archway of glass coved into the wall, uncovering the dim waves and sky outside. The window was open, sending a brush of late summer air against Emma's exposed shoulders.

Together they entered the room and Killian sat her on the edge of his well-furred bed to continue undressing her. It wasn't long before her shirt was discarded onto the wooden planks of floor beneath them, and looking up with hooded eyes, Killian spent a second looking into the forest of her eyes for, still, a form of consent.

Quickly but silently, she smiled as she reached rather impatiently for the clasp of her bra, which strangely, was harder to undo whenever she and Killian were about to be intimate.

However, with a quick tick of his tongue, Killian looked up once again into his wife's eyes and made a sizzle sound through his teeth whilst tilting his head peevishly.

"You know that is my job, Swan," he said as he waggled his brow. Emma giggled softly and looked down at her pirate, whose head was parallel to her chest, and his hook slowly began to clip itself to the middle of her bra.

Sinfully, he gazed up at her again with a lipped smile tinging the fluster in his face, and biting her lip, Emma guiltily accepted, despite her choice of undergarments tonight were, indeed, pricey. Nevertheless, for some erotic reason, the sound of expensive lingerie been torn from the clad of her body, had her in pieces, even before they were completely bare, and especially on a night like tonight, Emma knew she needed this to be the best sex they'd ever have, since they'd been waiting excruciatingly long.

Killian tore the garment away from her chest in one smooth motion which had her moaning authentically as he quickly disentangled it from his hook to drop it to the floor. As he returned to Emma, she looked already torn apart. Through flustered cheeks and closed eyelids, he ran his lips through hers rapidly, and they opened their mouths simultaneously to taste desperation, love and lust. Everything was already too much.

With their hearts beating erratically, Killian moved his tongue onto the smooth flesh of her neck, causing Emma to flex and groan louder than before as she urged her clothed legs wider so they'd fit around his torso.

He finally dropped further and relished his tongue on the warm skin of her breast, eliciting a gasp from his wife. Everything felt so unbelievably good and new and the sight of his Swan already coming undone from the warmth of his mouth shattered him as quickly as glass.

"Killi-" she said as he interrupted her with his tongue, while he licked a slipperly stripe across her other breast.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he questioned innocently while looking up at her closed eyes and parted lips that he wanted to kiss again.

"No," she replied in agitation, as she started to scratch off the heavy leather of his jacket, "you're wearing too many clothes; it's not fair."

Emma began kissing the smooth twirl of his tongue again whilst tearing the thin cotton shirt from his heaving chest. Once both their chests were bare, she yanked him eagerly to her as she itched back onto the bed so that she was being supported by the wall. Killian spread her legs so they fit tightly around his waist, and moved closer to her. Not only were their lips united, but their skin was connected too, and it felt heavenly.

Moments later, Killian reached behind him to toss away her slip-on shoes, so he could begin to take off her jeans. He sat back on his bare feet whilst he encouraged Emma to reposition at the head of the bed to make situations easier.

She laid down, her body facing the coved ceiling as Killian arranged himself at her feet to begin tugging the trousers from her. It was difficult, since Emma was already in a flustered state, so Killian decided, again, to tear the attire from her.

Too heated to care, Emma helped him as he swiftly uncovered the smooth, pale skin of her legs. Her underwear, was too, the same crimson colour as her bra, and Killian clicked his tongue at this.

"Mm," he moaned in a small whisper as her lustful eyes watched closely at his next actions.

"Are you coming," she said, followed by a short lip bite, before she shot out her hand to encourage him to join her.

Killian let a blush contour the frame of his face at Emma's purposeful play on words, while he slowly made his way towards her lips.

"Bloody hell, Emma stop teasing," he moaned as she danced two of her fingers around the thick line of his belt.

"I need you," she paused momentarily before continuing, "now."

The two were quick to discard the rest of their clothing and the feel of his length finally resting steadily on her centre had her crying out in a way she had never done with another man before. However, Killian was more than just some guy, he was hers and the love they shared was more than a few cloddish minutes of intimacy.

"Swan," he said, interrupting her thoughts as her eyes blinked quickly back to his azure pair.

"Hey, are you okay?" He continued, concern ornamenting his eyes, "you looked like you were having a moment."

Emma smiled reassuringly at him as she slid her teeth through the wet sink of her lip.

"I just," She began, catching a breath, "This is all I've ever wanted- to finally be alone with you and I just felt like it would never happen,"

Killian smiled triumphantly at her.

"I mean, for a moment there, I was almost running out of hope. Killian I've lost you time and time again and lately it got to the point where I felt as if I was only waiting for the next time I'd lose you. Honestly, it felt like, because I was always losing you, it would never stop; that our destiny was for us to be reunited so we could be torn apart. But that would never be a life, and Killian," she said, reaching for his hook that clenched to her side, "I'm so happy we now have one; one of our own, where we get to choose our own destiny."

His eyes dropped and filled with love, a love that looked deeper than the oceans he'd sailed.

"Emma, love, you're quite right, just as you always are. I too, have felt this way." A smile flowered her cheeks and the long waves of lashes in her eyes began fluttering away tears like butterflies.

"You're the most breathtaking woman I've ever met, inside and out," he began, as his member began to find its familiar way to her entrance, "and I love you unconditionally."

Their eyes joined simultaneously with their bodies and Emma let a loud cry elicit proudly from her mouth as he thrust his way into her heat so deeply that, already, she felt like she was on the verge of coming undone.

"I love you too," she replied, through gasps, moans and cries. Killian let a hearty groan stumble from his open lips whilst he structured his face around Emma's hot neck. The slick, warm drag of her husband moving deep inside of her had her toes twisting and it wasn't long before he increased his pace so he could give Emma everything she needed.

With the talented work of his hands, Killian massaged Emma's sweet bundle of nerves, which encouraged her to howl greedily since everything she desired was happening in a synchronized manner.

The entire moment was divine and almost more than she expected. Together, their chests heaved and the dark scatter of his stubble scraped firmly on her neck. His hair soared over his head to fringe his eyes, like it had a mind of it own, and with a solid tug, Emma heaved him to her so their eyes were coupled together.

Their bodies hauled together hungrily and their breaths because erratic and Emma dropped his head so their lips smoothed round the others'. They kissed rhymically with his thrusts, their arms crawling to their joinment and their throats swallowing one anothers' moans. Everything was just as it was meant to be.

Killian's powerfully-built body rubbed deliciously against her skin and the meaty pull of his length had her apart in seconds, and she cried sonorously out into the night as he followed her seconds later, his seed filling her.

With heated breaths, they collapsed together into the ocean of sheets that cluttered messily around their bodies. Killian rolled sideways off Emma and margined himself up against her back as she faced her heated face against the cool cream of the wall.

They were too exhausted to move, in fact, neither one of them did; instead they remained still and let the silence soak them into slumber. The room came to a whisper and their lengthy breaths became flattened, as the night enveloped their bodies peacefully.

Everything was hushed, in the most perfect way possible. No alarming shouts from outside the comfort of their walls and no harrowing thoughts, that no longer swarmed around their minds continuously. Perhaps now they could begin their life- whatever that entailed.

For the first time, they let the unknown excite them instead of letting it bring distress. Everything was finished; the final page was turned, but it wasn't over- stories never end because there are an infinite more to discover.

The morning rose tenderly with their lazy state, and the early golden wash cleansed the dawn magically. It glittered in through the oval window of glass to bronze their backs and the unexpected warmth of the sun had Emma awakening to dawn, sluggishly.

Something felt different; good different. Truth be told, she felt new. Smiling contentedly, she let her hand locate itself to his gently. His face was turned away from her, however she could tell he, too, felt refreshed.

They both needed to be together, and now that they had finally been reunited, she felt like magic itself- almost as if a new feeling was blossoming throughout her body with gratification.

She felt whole.

Moments later, Killian awoke with a heavy sigh of fulfillment as he turned to face his wife, whose eyes glistened extraordinary. Her eyes were as full as he felt, and looking closely, he saw a woodland full of new life.

"Good morning, darling," he said huskily as she held his strong torso in her arms with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned, sleep still rasping at his voice.

"More than well, you?"

Killian elicited another sigh while planting a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Aye."

They decided to lay in the sea of covers a while longer before Killian made a rather, interesting, suggestion.

"Why don't we watch the rest of the sun rise atop the calm of the ocean?"

Emma smiled fully as she began to rise, although she quickly paused herself momentarily as she looked into his eyes with a pigment of worry. Killian looked at her with concern.

"Something wrong love?" he asked as she sat in front of him, the tousled sheets of white cloaking her exposed state.

"You tore my clothes," she said with a bite of her lip and a slight chuckle. Killian let a mischievous grin mould into his sleepy face as Emma tilted her head, preparing herself for his snide comment.

"Aye. What do you say, love? How about we bare ourselves to the world?"

Emma let a snigger escape from her hesitated state as she eased closer to him,

"What if someone sees us?"

"Sweetheart, we only have the waves and sky surrounding us."

Emma cut in but Killian was quick to answer her unspoken question,

"And yes-if a ship happens to pass us by, which by the way, is tremendously uncommon this time in the day, it's okay because I'll protect you," he said as Emma let herself feel intrigued by the idea, "No man deserves to see you, except for my, rather ravishing, self."

Chuckling, Emma cleared a thick curl of hair from her vision, "I love you more than you love your ego," she said while Killian rolled his eyes.

"Swan, I love you more than I love myself," he said, loyalty sparkling truthfully in his eyes, "now lets, for once, go do something spontaneous."

The whole atmosphere overfilled with orange light and it hovered majestically through all the clouds, reflecting itself into the summer waters below. The sky was still early, and bronzed light filled it, casting an angelic glow onto the Jolly Roger.

Killian was first to ascend and the orange hit his exposed body invitingly. There was no sign of civilisation; just the glow of new life beginning to rise.

"Come on, it's beautiful," he said as he raised his hand to help her up the stairs.

At first it was odd; the feeling of being exposed in the midst of dawn had her a little on urge and the thin cleanse of the breeze touched places that weren't supposed to be touched by the outdoors. Then, realisation hit her: she was beginning a new book entirely with Killian and she needed to start it in an exciting way. Killian was right, there was no cultivation around; just her and him.

"Don't be afraid," he said as he looked down from his height into her eyes, "you look stunning."

Emma picked up her pace to join her pirate's side, letting him locate her to the stern of the ship. The jolly was once again in motion and sailing further north into, what appeared to be, nothingness.

A soft flare curved over the swell of her breasts and Killian took a step back to admire his soulmate. She stood before him, her back facing his eyes, beautifully bare and completely in her element. The silky curls of her hair whisked around her vision as she'd look down to peer over the edge of his ship. It was like he was living inside of art and it was everything he needed.

"Killian, where are you? I'm getting cold," she said as he immediately neared her presence once again to cloak his arms around her.

They remained in silence bathing in both one another's scents and the fresh sea air. For the first time in their life, they felt free and released from all confines, that seemed to have chained them down for most of their life.

Together, they braved the day, not with swords nor armour, but with nature.


End file.
